


Fever Dreams

by Lemna_Minor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Foxes, Matter of Life and Death, Nightmares, Polar Bears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemna_Minor/pseuds/Lemna_Minor
Summary: Dreams I thought were good enough to share.
Relationships: Me/My Dreams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

June 2020

I was in an amazon warehouse with my two siblings. We were being chased by a snail that had the speed of a cheetah. We tried to avoid getting eaten by scaling the scaffolding, but alas, our climbing ability was no match for the Van der Waals forces of the snail's slime trail, allowing it to stick and climb the scaffolding. My sisters and I were separated, in hopes that the snail would choose one of us and the other two could get away. The snail then chased my youngest sister and cornered her. This was distressing for me, as an older sister, so I launched myself at the snail to my sister's location to prevent her untimely death by invertebrate. I was eaten by a snail. The rest of the dream was spent watching my sisters run away from the snail through its eyes. I was the snail. 

I told this dream to my roommate, who the only part of the story she though was important was that I was slower than a snail. 

May 2013

I had a giant dick. It was about the thickness of a two-liter coke bottle and as long as your forearm. It was Halloween, so of course it was socially acceptable for me to have my erect member out as a prop for my costume. I was with a group of friends, trick-or-treating, trying to get some candy from the rich neighborhoods, and succeeding. I used the penis as a place to hold my trick-or-treating bucket and also used it to knock on doors. No one questioned my costume. 

After the candy gathering, my friends and I decided to go sledding, because in the midwestern United States, there are plenty of snowy mountains to sled on. To reach the peak, we had to travel inside the mountain. We weaved through caverns hosting stalactites and stalagmites, got lost in caverns of rocks and ice, and eventually reached the top. We were greeted by a flashing neon sign advertising where the sleds were. It was a jarringly gentrified change from what we had travelled through. My friends went to choose which sleds they would take down the mountain. I, however, decided not to use a sled. Instead, of using a sled like my friends, I used my erect penis to sled down the mountain.


	2. Car Troubles, Polar Bears, and Brakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car troubles, polar bears, brake failure and insurance troubles.

July 11, 2020: Car Troubles

Walking around on a college campus in slides without socks was a terrible idea, as I form blisters easily. I did not drive my car to campus, so I will have to walk home. It is the middle of winter and I do not have gloves. An oversight because I have bad circulation that is made even worse by cold weather. I mention my dilemma to a church friend, who offered me some holey gloves as socks. I ask the church friend for a ride to my next class and they oblige. 

My next class is at a frozen field. This class was survival training. The field had a steep decline into a ravine. I was given some rope to braid. After braiding the rope, the instructor pushed me, sending me rolling down the hill and towards the ravine. I almost fall into ravine while class watches, but do not due to the rope catching on something, allowing me to climb back up. Once I am up, I find a fox frozen to the ground. I pet the fox which thaws it. The fox wakes up, yawns, stretches, and butts its head into my gloved hand. It looked hungry, so I ripped part of my gloves, which are made of glazed donuts, and feed it that. The fox eats my donut-glove and bounds off. 

December 2012: Polar Bear Murder Spree

I am running upstairs, trying to hide from a home intruder. I race to my bedroom, close my door, and hide in my closet waiting for the intruder to get what they want and leave. I try to control my breathing, so I do not get found. I see through a slit in the closet that the intruder is a polar bear. The bear has already killed my family, and I do not want it to kill me as well. I climb up my closet shelving to an opening that leads to the attic. The attic is dusty, dark, and humid. Not good conditions to stay quiet with my bad lungs. I spend the rest of the dream controlling my breathing to prevent coughing fits that will give away my position to a murderous mammal. The bear never left my house.

July 13, 2020: Brake Failure

I am in my minivan, a 22-year-old blue ford, and put my keys into the ignition. The engine is already on, so I turn my keys and start the ignition again. This activates the “Second Start” mode where my van violently shakes like a maraca while idling. The dashboard lights flash and sparkle red, blue, and white light instead of their traditional yellow. There is no speedometer. I put it into drive and drive around town. Any time I attempt to slow down, the brakes clam up. This does not worry me. 

*I have had many dreams about my van’s brakes failing me.

June 2020: Insurance Troubles

Someone broke into my room and stole my expensive arthritis medications and replaced them with Tums. They only took the expensive arthritis medication that will only be useful to those with severe arthritis/autoimmune diseases. They did not take the Adderall, nor the money I had out on my desk, nor my computer. I called my insurance to get emergency medication coverage as there was no way I could afford to pay for a new prescription without assistance (the medication is ~$5000 per 30 pills).  
The insurance representative informs me that “This is not a health insurance claim, but a renters insurance claim, as the incident occurred in my rented residence. “

* I live in America, so medical care is expensive without insurance to help pay.

12/18/2020 

I was rescuing horseshoe crabs form a local playground. The mafia was also there? It was also at a high school locker room?


End file.
